


The Quarantine

by RetraidaEverywhere



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bellarke, Businessman Roan, Car Sex, Chaef Maya Vie, Chef John Murohy, Childhood friend Roan, Daddy Kink, Dom Bellamy Blake, Domestic Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Drinking Games, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lincoln and Murphy are Clarke's brothers, M/M, Mechanic Raven Reyes, Never Have I Ever, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Octavia Blake Ships It, Oral Sex, Overprotective Brothers, Pandemic - Freeform, Phone Sex, Police Harper McIntyre, Police Nathan Miller, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sub Clarke Griffin, Summer Vacation, Tattoo Artist Clarke Griffin, Teacher Bellamy Blake, Teacher Lincoln, Truth or Dare, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetraidaEverywhere/pseuds/RetraidaEverywhere
Summary: Clarke and the gang had a summer vacation trip scheduled to her parents' house, but what if people were invited at the last minute? And worse, what if they were all trapped in the house for months?
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, John Murphy/Raven Reyes, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Nathan Miller/Roan, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 19
Kudos: 51





	1. The Trip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PineappleBellarke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleBellarke/gifts).



> This story was inspired by the magnificent work of PineappleBellarke in her fic "Only To Be With You". If you like my story, don't be afraid to read hers!
> 
> Espero que les guste todo lo que escribo, recuerdo como siempre que el inglés no es mi lengua materna, pero siempre estoy dispuesto a mejorarlo y hacerlo lo mejor posible, sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos, ¡disfruten!

#  THE QUARANTINE 

###  The Trip 

######  POV Clarke Griffin 

My eyes open wide as I hear the loud sound of music bouncing around the house, what time was it? Groaning a little at the discomfort, I rubbed my eyes with tiredness stretching out one arm to take my mobile from the table, where I had left it charging, as always the strong light from the screen suddenly illuminated my face making me close my eyes suddenly. There in front of me was the time of day in great white numbers, 6:30 in the morning, this must have been a joke, I still had two hours of sleep left before leaving on a trip, how did Octavia have so much energy in the morning, knowing that I would not sleep anymore thanks to the music that was resounding in my room, I decided to get up and prepare myself for the day, I had not yet prepared my suitcase.

When I walked out of my room I was surprised to see that all the lights in the apartment were on, but Octavia was nowhere to be seen, I walked slowly towards her bedroom door realizing that it was open, I poked my head out a little bit with curiosity surprised at the sight in front of me, Octavia had taken practically all the clothes out of her closet and was scattered around several places in the room, but the most surprising thing of all was to see my roommate and nervous best friend looking at outfit after outfit.

Octavia and I met the first year of University, we were both looking for a roommate and an economic apartment, we both went to look at the same apartment at the same time, a coincidence, at first we argued a little alleging who had arrived before, but a few seconds later we both had the same idea, to share it, it's funny if you stop to think about it, two completely different people living together without any conflict, that's O and I, we started as acquaintances and ended up being best friends, we both have overprotective older brothers, fortunately, she have only one, I have two and Roan since he practically grew up with us, he is also my brother, Octavia's older brother, Bellamy, lived in Arkadia he was 28 years old and had just started as a history professor at Ark University, I knew that he had raised Octavia after her mother's death, but I had never met him in person, then there were my brothers, both adopted, Linc was 28 years old and was an Art teacher at the private school in Polis, Murphy was a year younger tan Linc and had studied cooking, now he was one of the best cooks at the Pramheda restaurant, then there was Roan, he was the same age as Murphy and as he said he grew up with us, so he had another overprotective brother to add to the list, Roan had studied business at Ark University and now he had his own wine export business that made him a lot of money, and then there was Octavia and me, Octavia with her 23 years was getting her master's degree to be a children's teacher, I on the other hand at my 24 years was getting my doctorate in art therapy at the same time I was working as a tattoo artist, it may not be the most beloved thing in the eyes of the world, but I love to draw the story of a person in their skin, and all this leads us to this moment, two women going crazy preparing for a summer vacation.

Today we would go on a trip to my parents' house, or rather to the Griffin family's house, it is part of the inheritance that my father left to me and my two brothers, Octavia and I would go before the rest to prepare everything, we would arrive in the morning and they in the evening, surely Raven would arrive first, since she was coming alone and would travel just after leaving work, she was a mechanic in Sinclair's workshop, but she was also getting her double doctorate in physics and astronomy, at only 25 years old Raven was already a genius, then Jasper and Monty would arrive, they are crazy but they are very fond of each other, Jasper at only 24 years old has a degree in advanced chemistry and works for one of the pharmaceutical companies that help with the development of a cure for childhood cancer, Monty had just started his doctorate in chemistry, with 23 years he was already a genius in his field of expertise, did not understand very well what it was but it had to do with the variety of algae and its use to replant the planet, they would arrive with their girlfriends, Harper and Maya, Harper was older than Monty by two years, a police and a very sweet woman, she and her partner Miller were already specialized in rescue, Miller was also invited but did not know if he would arrive today or tomorrow, and then there was the sweet Maya, with 24 years old she was already the manager of a major bakery in TonDC, she had studied cooking as Murphy and so far they had done very well, they were happy doing what they did. In short, Miller, Raven, Octavia and I would be surrounded by two couples who would show each other love every two seconds, thank goodness for alcohol.

My thoughts were interrupted by a more irritated Octavia, who was suddenly snorting and whispering inaudible things into her phone as she wrote with an angry, sad face.

"What's up, O?" I whispers as he walks towards her, holding my hand over her forearm and drawing her attention to me.

"I'm sorry, it's just... I can't find the right clothes and I'm going crazy, and now my brother's had his trip to Rome canceled because of a virus, and he's going to stay home alone for the holidays, but I don't want him to stay alone, so I don't know what to do... Could he come with us to your house?" she said to me, putting on her mythical puppy dog eyes, and there was no one in the world who could resist those green eyes looking at you like that.

"Yes, he can come, send him the location and have him arrive at the time he wants, at least I will meet him in person once and for all" I said putting a big smile on my face despite my fresh-faced looks.

"Good! Thanks, you're the best, but... can you help me with the clothes?" she said, jumping on her feet.

"Yes, I'll help you, let's see what you've got here" I said walking towards the mess in her room, but before I could do anything my mobile phone started ringing and I got several messages at the same time, my gaze down on him unlocking him surprising me with what was in front of my screen.

Linc  
online  
Little sister  
I know you had the house to yourself these days but our flights were cancelled  
So Murphy, Roan and I are at the airport with the bags  
Do you mind if we go spend the holidays with you?  
Yes, you can come, no problem  
Octavia's older brother is also coming, they cancelled his flight to Rome, she and I will be there in a few hours come whenever you want.  
Be careful on the road, I love you all big brothers Be careful driving too, we love you, sis.  


"My brothers are also coming with us, it turns out their flights have been cancelled too, I don't know why they are cancelling all the flights, but we will be more people at home, so we must pack our bags and leave as soon as possible, or our brothers will arrive before us" I said looking beggingly at Octavia, we both knew what this meant, they would be watching us like hawks, no partying and finding someone to spend the night, although we could always bring our sex toys. 

"We're screwed, long live the family vacation" she said, looking at me with a mischievous little smile. "But if your brothers come... I can throw Lincoln off, and you can throw Bellamy off, I always thought you'd make a good couple."

"I don't know your brother, O, and you only saw Linc in a picture, Murphy and Roan are coming too, so I have three guardians, not one, we better start with your mess, remember to bring your vibrator, you're going to need it" I said while laughing happily, we both started to separate their clothes carefully investigating each one of them.

We decided to start with her bikini, Octavia had too many pairs of bikini, but we reduced her big pile to 3 little bikini that fit her little figure perfectly, they might not be able to have sex while our brothers were there, but... We might feel sexy and they might not be able to say anything, then we started with their shirts and t-shirts, we took a few shirts, from the most basic to the most low-cut and tight, then we started with skirts and pants, we opted to put the shorts and tight skirts, while I put all the selected clothes inside Octavia's suitcase, she started to fill her suitcase with underwear of different styles and colors, she had already selected her shoes so her suitcase was practically complete, she just had to put her basic needs inside and she would be ready.

"I have to go to my room and start my packing, can you get me a coffee? It's too early for me" I commented as I laughed at her funny expression.

"Poor baby, I woke her up with music, if you don't know how to get up early it's not my problem, sleeping beauty" said Octavia laughing out loud.

"It was six o'clock in the morning, O, that's too soon, now as the drama queen has all her clothes ready, you are happy, but I must start, bring me coffee or I will be unbearable" I said as I started to walk to my room leaving behind Octavia's happy laugh.

I entered my room turning on the lights and looking around, I had no idea where I should start, I still had the suitcase stored in the closet, no doubt I was quite late, taking a huge breath of air, I walked straight to my closet determined to get the suitcase out, once done, I placed the suitcase on the floor, opening it wide. Now I just had to decide whether to start filling it with my clothes or my shoes, my gaze fell on my big closet, passing from one piece of clothing to another while I thoughtfully bit my lower lip. After an exhaustive work, I walked to all my hanging clothes and started to run my fingers through them giving them a little look, little by little I started to take out wide t-shirts, tight t-shirts with neckline and some more arranged to go out to party, I left all of them on the bed carefully before walking back to my closet, My gaze fell on two small tight dresses that I had not yet had a chance to use, shrugging them both off and leaving them on my bed pile, just at that moment Octavia entered the room with two coffees in her hand, holding one of them out to me with a big smile.

"OH GOD! You've taken the dresses, I can't wait for my brother to see you in that, I'm sure I'll trip over his words, poor nerd" Octavia said laughing over her coffee cup.

"Have you ever thought that maybe we don't like each other? Just think about it, O, besides, I don't know why you're so interested in your brother and me being together" I said, closing the cupboard doors as I took a small sip of my coffee.

"It's just a comment" she said with her trademark smile.

"I don't know what you're up to, but you scare me.”

"You should, I'm a Blake, we're always up to something" she whispers in a scary way as she leaves my room.

Denying with my head I walked directly to the dresser where I kept my pants, bikini and wide pajama tops, most of them stolen from my brothers, I opened the first drawer looking inside, there were all my sleeping shirts, I took the most comfortable ones starting to leave them on the pile that started to grow on my bed, I walked back to the dresser taking the coffee from the top, taking a small grateful sip, left the cup on the dresser again and proceeded to open the second drawer, that's where I kept all my pants, I started to rummage around, but in the end I ended up choosing to take four of my high shot jeans, I also took several of my sport shorts, I loved the way they fit my body, they were short and high shot, but they made my legs nice and showed part of my butt cheeks, I could only imagine the reactions of the men I had as brothers, they were going to go crazy but I didn't care, I left all my pants on the bed and walked back to the last drawer of my dresser, that's where I hid my bikinis, which ones should I take? look inside the drawer slowly observing each bikini accurately, I ended up choosing the four bikini that best fit over my curves, at least I would enjoy feeling attractive, I left them all on the bed with a small smile, all that was left was to put away my underwear, shoes, creams, makeup, shampoo, softener, toothbrush, toothpaste, dental floss, body gel, hair brush and cologne.

I walked to my bedside table, that's where I kept all my underwear and lingerie, in addition to my sex toys, I started to take out different types of thongs, panties and bras, from the prettiest underwear to the most comfortable ones, I stared at the second drawer where I kept my toys hesitating, in the end I decided to take them all out and put them on the bed with their little travel bags and chargers, I also took the lube with a little smile leaving everything well stored and tidy next to my clothes, I stood up walking to the closet again and proceeded to take out all my shoes, today I would take my Nike sneakers to drive so in the suitcase I had to put the military high heels and normal boots, my favorite boots, some black high heels shoes and my basic vans, well, now I just had to take all my utensils from the bathroom and put everything away, I walked to the bathroom quickly looking at myself in the mirror noticed that I was not yet dressed.

Determined I started brushing my hair, thank goodness I had showered last night otherwise it would be an even bigger disaster, I decided to pick up my hair in a long root braid, once combed I started with my facial routine, starting with the special cucumber soap, followed by the cucumber and mint facial tonic and ending with a moisturizer, today I didn't want to put on any makeup so I just put on some mascara highlighting my blue eyes and with that little touch it seemed more awake, finally I took my toothbrush and started brushing my teeth with speed and precision, after rinsing my mouth I continued with the routine flossing my teeth, finishing with the flossing I threw it away, finally I rinsed my mouth with mouthwash and proceeded to take everything I needed from the bathroom and take it to my room to keep everything in the suitcase.

I looked at all the things placed on my bed that would go inside my suitcase, I really surprised myself, I hadn't taken out many clothes or things to go that I wouldn't use, I slowly began to fold all the clothes and put them in the suitcase in an orderly fashion, once all the clothes were inside I decided to put all my toys in there so that they wouldn't get damaged between the clothes, then I began to put the shoes in his pocket, there they would not be able to stain the clothes, it only remained to put away my basic objects so I put everything in quickly, I had supposedly finished with the suitcase so I looked around my room in case I forgot something, noticing that everything was put away I closed the suitcase without any problem leaving it by the door, I walked to the chair where yesterday I had left my clothes ready and I put them on with speed, I was wearing a simple black sport shorts and a basic white t-shirt, I sat on my bed while I put on my sneakers with a half smile on my face.

"OCTAVIA, I'M GONE, WE HAVE TO GO!"I shouted from my bedroom door, walked to the bedside table taking the mobile phone charger and put it inside my bag where all my things were already, put the bag over my shoulder and took the empty coffee cup to the kitchen, with the other hand I grabbed the bag coming out of the room carefully after turning off the light.

"I'm coming!" Octavia shouted from the other side of the house.

I waited by the door of the house while I saw my best friend running around the house closing all the windows and turning off all the lights, while she was running from side to side I was just playing with the house and car keys, Octavia was dressed in a small summer dress matching some ballerina shoes and her black hair was completely loose, she was very beautiful without trying it must have been her genetics, once everything was ready we both went out the door closing behind us, we walked towards the car with both bags dragged, while I got into the car, Octavia put the bags in the trunk of the Jeep, I placed the mirrors and the seat well while waiting for Octavia, I saw her running towards the passenger seat with a big sweet smile.

"Ready for our vacation?" I said with a big smile as I put on my sunglasses.

"WE'RE GOING ON HOLIDAY, BITCHES!" Octavia shouted out the window as I started to leave the parking lot of our apartments, here was where our journey began.

On the road, we both shouted more than sang, danced and laughed like little girls again, no doubt I had a good feeling for this trip, in the end we would be more people at home, but that would not be bad, I soon saw that we were close to arrive thanks to one of the signs placed at the side of the road.

"Take my phone and write to Linc, tell him we'll be there in 10 minutes" I said, starting to slow down.

"On it" whispered Octavia with a tender smile.

Linc  
online  
Hi, i'm Octavia  
Hey, nice, i'm Lincoln  
Yeah, i know, Clarke told me to tell you, we're 10 minutes away  
Okay, we're already here waiting  
Okay, see you later.  
See you  


"I recognize that smile on your face, what did you say to my brother?" I said looking slightly at Octavia as she drove down the road to my house. 

"Nothing really, I just think he's beautiful" she said, looking at me with her face hidden behind her hair.

"He can be a little scary, he's very big, very muscular, but he's very loving, don't be afraid, Murphy's an asshole, but I love him and Roan, he's a mix of my two brothers" I said laughing a little at the sight of three big men sitting on the door of the house with their bags on the floor.

"My brother is coming, surely while we park he is behind us, Bell is... Beautiful, very beautiful, also huge, he can be scary but he is the best person I knew in my life, he raised me" said Octavia smiling to her phone.

"Ok, we arrived, here is my little palace, it's our favorite place in the world" I whispered before getting out of the car, there in front of me were the three most important men of my life and I just wanted to hug them all, so I couldn't help running towards Linc's open arms laughing as I got up from the floor at the same time that Murphy and Roan were hugging me, without waiting I had become a snack. "I missed you guys."

"We to you too, little sister" they all said at the same time as they let go of me and left little kisses on my forehead, I turned my head towards the car I had parked next to the Jeep while I was meeting my brothers, and there in front of us was the sight of Octavia in the arms of a tall man with very big arms. 

"Who is that?" said Murphy in his natural sullen tone as he crossed his arms across his chest, my gaze falling on the other two men who imitated Murphy's stance looking directly at the man in front of them.

"Octavia's older brother, they haven't seen each other for a long time" I said, looking at the man approaching with Octavia.

"So this is the princess and this is her castle, I see" said Bellamy looking at me with disgust as soon as they reached our position.

"What did you just say?" growled Lincoln practically stepping forward.

"Leave it, big brother, I've got it" I said looking fearlessly into Bellamy's brown eyes. "This castle is where you're going to stay after you show up in surprise, I'd be polite to the owners" I started to say in a cold way walking towards the man standing in front of me with his arms crossed.

Bellamy's eyes moved behind my body and back to me, his eyes slowly moved from my feet to my eyes again raising his right eyebrow a little, I myself began to look at his body completely, no doubt he was an attractive man, a little shorter than Lincoln, but not by much, his shoulders were wide and strong, his arms were big and long, The brown shirt he was wearing was tight, marking his muscles completely, his face was attractive with marked features, Bellamy's jaw was jutting out, he had a wide and arrogant smile, his brown eyes were tender unlike his body and attitude, his whole face was framed by his jet black hair totally disheveled.

"So the princess has bodyguards too" he said with disgust directed at me.

"No, but she has brothers" Roan's harsh voice said in the background, the three of them having advanced towards me and Bellamy watching everything carefully.

"I don't know who you are, but you'll treat my sister with respect, is that clear?" Murphy said, practically spitting out the words.

"It's not worth it, let's go home, but first, Octavia, Bellamy, these are my brothers, Lincoln, Murphy and Roan, guys, this is my best friend Octavia, and her brother Bellamy, the others will come later" I said before I walked to the Jeep to pick up my suitcase and bag, when I had my luggage I didn't even wait for anyone walking towards the house opening the doors.

This house was my place of peace and rest, my favorite place in the world, all my good memories were in this house and a meaningless jerk was not going to spoil this vacation for me, without looking behind me to see if they were following me into my house, I kept walking down the hall to the stairs that went up to the attic, that's where my room was, up there was also the most peaceful place in the world, there was the library with a window overlooking the forest that extended in front of us, the library was the main area of the attic, the stairs were in the center of the room leaving a square space covered with books and windows, the wall you saw as soon as you went up the stairs was the window that let a lot of natural light into a space that would normally be dark, on the two side walls between books there were two doors that led to my room and to another bedroom that used to be empty, nobody else wanted to be up there, and finally there was the wall opposite the window, that wall was made up of a big shelf full of books, right behind is where you would find the big bathroom with tub that was shared by both rooms, it was also the only bathroom in the house next to the main room that had a tub, after examining the room with a little smile, I walked straight to my bedroom door, I really missed this place everything was quiet and peaceful unlike the city. 

I entered my room with speed placing the suitcase on the bed to take out all the luggage so I could be completely comfortable, but before putting the clothes or the necessary objects in the bathroom I took off my sneakers leaving me completely barefoot, I hated walking around the house with shoes of any kind, so that simple movement felt perfect, smiling to myself I started to leave everything in its place losing myself in my thoughts.

Honestly, I had been bothered by Bellamy's comment, I expected to get along with my best friend's brother, what I didn't expect was the rudeness and condescension of his accusatory tone towards me, I was not to blame for coming from a family with money, a family that passed the house on from generation to generation, but in the eyes of Octavia's brother I was precisely to blame in all those aspects, I knew that my brothers might be killing Bellamy right now, but it wasn't my problem, he had treated me badly for no reason and it was something that made me angry and sad in many ways, thank God I would be left alone in the attic as usual, no one else wanted to sleep apart from the fun and surrounded by books, I noticed as I went out of my mind that everything in my room was already ordered and put away which meant that I had to go show the house and receive the others that would arrive in time.

Quickly my body went to the stairs going down them at great speed, soon I was in the open main floor, I observed that everything was very silent so I began to walk through the room to go to the entrance and there I found a very angry Octavia shouting to her brother who was looking at her with guilt written all over his face, I knew well that face I saw it in my brothers every day they screwed up in my presence.

"O, I'm sorry to interrupt, but where are my brothers?" I said a few steps away from the couple, looking directly at my best friend over her brother's body.

"I think they went to put things away in their rooms, they said to let you breathe that now you would come down to show us the house, by the way, they are all about to arrive, apparently they were told to leave before the works" Octavia told me smiling with some gratitude.

"Em... Okay, so we wait and I only tour the house once, I have already chosen your room, the others can choose the one they want, and don't worry it's not the one in the attic next to mine, it's another one that's on this floor next to my brothers', I think you'll love it" I said smiling at her as I moved my eyebrows up and down.

"You can be sure of that, what little I saw of your house I already fell in love" she said as she walked towards me to hold my hands.

"Yes, my parents renewed it before they died, none of us dared to enter their room yet, it's strange to be here without them, but no less funny" I said with a slight laugh as I walked towards the living room directing Octavia's little body behind me, the truth is that none of us liked to talk about that day, it was a few years ago and we all felt horrible in the face of tragedy.

"Are you coming or are you going to stay there, Bell?" she shouted over her shoulder.

"Um... Yeah, I'm coming" Bellamy said hoarsely before clearing his throat noisily.

We both sat on one of the couches watching as Bellamy walked clumsily through the room looking at every detail with a critical eye, at the end I chose to sit on an armchair located in front of us looking directly at me with a disconcerting intensity, I withdrew my gaze from his body directing it towards Octavia who looked around her in a happy and surprised way.

"Clarke, this is beautiful, now I understand why this is your favorite place in the world" she said looking at my eyes fondly before jumping up and hugging me tightly. "Thank you for sharing it with me and my silly brother, this vacation is going to be the best of my life."

"Don't thank me, I wouldn't share it with anyone else, I love having you around even if you wake me up too early to music" I laughed happily as I listened to the loud footsteps of my brothers walking into the room.

"Here you are, two minutes alone and you're already shoeless" said Linc laughing out loud walking towards us followed by Murphy and Roan, the three of them sitting on different areas of the couches looking at Bellamy with a certain critical eye.

"Soon the others will arrive, so when they arrive we will start the House Tour and we can start preparing everything before a good party" I said smiling innocently towards the boys.  
"Party? Sis, you know we wouldn't want anything to happen to you" Murphy said in a funny way.

"You are one to talk, we all know you are the worst here, so since you are and will be watching me more than ever you can't forbid me to have a little fun" I said laughing with Octavia who was smiling mockingly at her brother.

"It's okay, but at home, not in nightclubs there are too many pigs loose in this town and you know that" Lincoln said seriously, recalling some things from our past.

"Deal, I think I'm hearing Jasper screaming outside" I said, turning my body to the voices coming from the outside.

"SOMEONE'S IN THE HOUSE!? THE PARTY'S COMING!" shouted Jasper's cheerful voice at the front door.

"IT'S OPEN, JASPER!" I screamed to my feet ready to be crowded by them in seconds, the door burst open letting Monty and Jasper run straight at me and Octavia hugging us as if they hadn't seen us in years, they had seen us the day before yesterday when we were finishing planning our vacation.

"I had missed you, we cannot live without you, it is a continuous suffering" said Jasper in a dramatic way as he fell at our feet.

"You are so dramatic, Jas," said Octavia as we both laughed out loud before looking at the door where Raven, Miller, Maya and Harper were standing, shaking their heads at Jasper's antics.

"I don't know you, CLARKE THIEVES SITTING IN YOUR ARMCHAIRS!" Screamed Jasper again, hiding behind our bodies.

"You idiot, why would they be sitting down? They think they're invisible!" Monty shouted, pointing at our brothers.

"Forgive their energy they drank a Monster without us knowing it for breakfast, they've been going all the way like this" said Maya behind us before moving forward with the rest to greet us.

"Well, now that we're all here, they're not thieves Jasper, those are my brothers and Octavia's brother" I said laughing looking at the funny faces of the kids sitting on the couches. "Guys, this is Bellamy, Lincoln, Murphy and Roan" I said pointing at each person in front of the others. "And these two nuts are Monty and Jasper, their girlfriends Maya and Harper, then there's Raven our favorite mechanic and Miller, you all have your stuff? Let's go check out the rooms and the house."

Everyone in the room nodded their heads, showing off their bags and suitcases with a happy smile, I looked at my brothers, noticing how each one of them looked at some of my friends with intensity, Roan looked at Miller from top to bottom, I recognized that look on Roan's face, no doubt Miller had liked him, Murphy looked at Raven sullenly but curiously, and Linc was looking at Octavia tenderly, she liked my brother physically and apparently it was the same for him, I hoped they would like each other in a sentimental way and Linc would finally get a woman who was worth it, the same went for Octavia, she would finally get rid of the assholes we put up with every day, my gaze fell on Bellamy surprising me when I realized that his eyes were already on me, he still didn't speak but his gaze made me nervous, I have something on my face?.

"Well, let's start with the main floor, here by the entrance as you see is the living room overlooking the garden, the pool and the gazebo, on the left side we can see the whole kitchen and at the back the dining room, if we follow this corridor we reach the rooms on this floor, follow me" I said walking towards the corridor quickly noticing all the quick steps behind me. "These first two rooms are Linc and Murphy's, as is theirs if they want to show it off, if not, let's keep going" I commented pointing to both doors as they opened them for people to see inside.

"These two rooms, are empty, one of them is for Octavia, take your things and follow me, it's just the one next to Linc, they all have their own bathroom" I commented opening the door of the room that belonged to Octavia, the room was wide but cozy and what stood out from the others was the hanging armchair I had inside, it was my room when I was younger, then I chose to stay in the attic.

"God, Clarke I love it, thank you so much" she said leaving her things on the bed before coming to hug me tightly laughing like a child.

"Enjoy it, now come on there is still a lot to see, right in front we have another empty room, you can take it who you want" I said opening the room in front, letting see a big Queen bed with dark sheets.

"Do you mind if I keep this one? I don't care that I'm with all the couples listening to the moaning" Raven said, looking at each person present, all shaking their heads in indifference.

"The room in the back belonged to my parents, that one is not used, so let's go through the attic and then go down where all the fun is" I said laughing a little while everyone followed me up the stairs, I started to climb the stairs slowly listening to the whispers of my friends behind my back noticing how they all died when they saw the big window.

"Very well, this is the library, surely you will find books of anything, do not be afraid to take them and read them, in the left door is my room" I said walking towards the door opening it so that they entered and moved around my room, the interesting thing was to see Octavia pulling Bellamy's arm that seemed immersed in the library. "Right in front of my room there is an empty one that nobody usually takes because of the obvious, there are only books, if someone wants it it is all his, the only thing is that he will have to share the bathroom with me, but it is the biggest one in the house, in this room is where my father put the books dedicated to myths or legends, so there is also a shelf full of books".

Everyone followed me into the room opposite mine looking out of the window and around, Octavia laughed merrily at something Bellamy said in the form of a whisper, the others looked at every detail of the room in amazement at its beauty, no doubt this was the best floor in the house to my taste, I walked to the door to the bathroom opening it so that everyone could enter to see it.

"It's the only bathtub in the house next to the one my parents had, it also has a very big shower and two sinks, I use the one closest to my door" I said pointing to the sink on the left.

"Clarke, this is beautiful, it's like entering another world" Harper said with a little smile.

"Princess, do you mind sharing the attic with me?" said Bellamy from the back of the bathroom with his arms crossed over her chest, but if you looked directly into his eyes you could see how he was nervous about the answer. 

"No, it's all yours, no one usually stays here, as I said, it'll be okay to give the attic some more life" I said smiling a little.

"You're a nerd even on vacation, big brother" said Octavia, laughing brightly as she teased her brother. "Besides, your partner is quite attractive" I thought I heard Octavia say to Bellamy.

"Shut up, O" he said abruptly as he left his bags in the room.

"Let's go to the last area of the house, let's keep going" I said, shouting a little bit so everyone would hear and follow me down all the stairs to the basement.

The stairs led up to the games room where there was a small room for board games, the pool table, the Ping-Pong table and a bar to store things used in the cinema or for playing games.

"As you see this is the game room, a small bar and several doors that lead to rooms and a little surprise, come" I said walking towards the central door of the basement, once there I opened it wide letting everyone enter to see it. "Here is the cinema room and the bar is where all the things to eat and drink are kept here, let's go see the rooms" I said walking towards the two doors to the left of the central one. "This room belongs to Roan, so as always he decides if he's going to show it, the next one is empty, you can look at it, as well as the two on the right" I said looking at how everyone was scattered taking the two rooms on the right, there was Monty, Jasper, Maya and Harper, which left Miller with the room next to Roan's, they all left their things laughing in their rooms.

"What are we going to do now, little sister?" said Linc, wrapping me up under his arm. 

"I think we should go and do some pretty big shopping and then come back and have a little party" I said, looking at everyone in the room nodding energetically. "Octavia and I will go in the Jeep is the best to load, I guess you'll take your 4x4 and Jasper his car to carry people" I said looking at my brother and Jasper.

"Yeah, they're the biggest, we got two spots left in the car, so who's coming with me, Roan and Murphy?" said Lincoln looking around.

"Myself" said Miller stepping forward.

"I'm going with Octavia and Clarke" Raven shouted walking towards us with speed, grabbing our arms.

"I'll go with you" said Bellamy's hoarse voice looking at Linc who nodded as they stared at each other, it seemed they were measuring each other, Octavia and I exchanged an exasperated and disconcerted look before walking with Raven and the others to the stairs to get out of the house to go shopping, while everyone was getting ready and taking their things, I decided to go up to my room to put on my sneakers and the bag containing the keys to the Jeep, Leaving the room running towards the stairs I ran into Bellamy going up to his room.

"I'm sorry..." I whispers, passing by his side, careful not to touch him before continuing down the stairs and meeting everyone at the entrance. Once Bellamy returned, putting things in his pockets, we all left the house in an orderly, I closed the door and walked with Raven to the car where Octavia was waiting for us.

"How are you with your overprotective brothers?" Raven asked Octavia and me as we got into the car.

"Bellamy hates me and my brothers almost took her head off" I said, starting the car and leaving the house behind Linc's car.

"Lincoln is a sweetheart, Murphy almost killed my brother with his eyes, Roan is quiet but scary and Bellamy likes Clarke so he's a kindergarten asshole" Octavia said with a happy laugh.

" Just because you like my brother doesn't mean the same thing happens to your brother and me, O" I said looking at the road on the way to the mall.

"Clarke's right, Octavia, but Murphy's very cute" Raven said timidly.

"I know Bellamy, he likes Clarke and now even more considering where his room is, you'll see that he's not such a jerk anymore, besides, Raven likes your brother too" said Octavia smiling predatorily.

"Anyway, the way he looked at your ass when you were coming up the stairs, Bellamy is attracted to your body" Raven said laughing as she high-five Octavia.

"Leave it now, he doesn't like me and if you want to have something with my brothers don't hurt them, they are loyal and too good" I said looking in the mirror towards Raven and then turning my head a little towards Octavia, little by little I started to slow down as we entered the parking lot of the mall and I was looking for a place to park, once the car was parked we all went down and walked towards the entrance to wait for the rest that were coming from different sides of the parking lot.

"I think we should buy fast considering how many we are, we start with the alcoholic drinks and stuff, then go straight to the food and home" I said looking at all the eyes present, considering how many we were it was going to be a very big purchase, I saw how the girls had the same idea taking each one a different car, I also noticed how Bellamy went away and took another car. "Let's go in there and tear it up." 

We all entered the mall directing the cars to the area where all the drinks were, looking at the first shelf I began to walk looking at each drink, in the end we decided to go taking several bottles of whiskey, vodka of various flavors, rum, gin, tequila and finally also several boxes of beer, then we diverted to the area of soft drinks taking several packages of Coke, Monsters, orange drink and juices of various flavors, filling between all the drink two whole cars, happy with the alcohol we went directly to the food, we all began to take different vegetables, meat, sauces and spices, once we finished with the healthy food we went to the junk food, where among all we began to take different flavors of chips, candy to mix with alcohol, chocolates When we arrived at the checkout, the girl who was there looked at us surprised at the amount of things we had bought.

As the girl passed the food we were filling the empty cars again, Linc went outside to open the trunk of his 4x4 and go out full cars, so far we had taken out two and we were filling the third, Roan and Miller were out helping to put everything in the car. Once we filled the third one Murphy went outside with the car on his way to the car, we kept doing this until Lincoln's car was full and now they had to wait for me to put the last three cars in my car, so I gave my keys to Raven who ran out to open the car where Jasper, Monty, Maya, Roan, Murphy, Miller and Lincoln were waiting. Harper took the last car while I gave my card to pay all the purchase, I smiled sweetly to the woman who gave me all the papers, quickly Octavia, Bellamy and I ran to the cars where they were waiting for us.

"All set?" Roan asked, looking between us.

"Yeah, all that's left is to get home and start the party" said Jasper before running off to his car.

"Well, let's go before Jasper leaves without any of you, see you at home, be careful on the road" I said walking towards the door of the Jeep, once we were all inside I started the car and walked out of the parking lot on my way to the house noticing how everyone was following me this time.

We got to the house pretty fast considering that we were talking all the way to the house about how we had each finished the course, the truth is that we had done pretty well so we deserved the rest, I parked in the entrance next to Bellamy's car, turned off the car and got out of it walking towards the trunk door, opening it to start taking out the bags of food and drink, between the three of us we began to walk with several bags of purchases towards the entrance leaving them on the floor while I opened the door of the house, once the door was opened we walked with the bags leaving them in the kitchen, where I stayed to put the things in the closets and the refrigerator, little by little everyone began to arrive with the rest of the purchases and they were putting away with me what was left until we finished. Between all of us we made a quick dinner taking into account that we hadn't eaten all day after preparing everything, once we were all with a full stomach I had the idea to start with the party we deserved.

"Jasper takes two bottles of blackberry-flavored vodka and a bottle of regular vodka, Linc goes to get the punch bowl, Maya takes out an ice pack, Octavia takes two packs of candy, Raven takes four Monsters and Monty takes two Coke" pointing at each person, I saw how they went to get what I sent with a big smile on their face when they knew what I was going to prepare.

"What do you want all that for, princess?" asked Bellamy looking at everything they were leaving in front of me on the counter in a critical way.

"It's going to make the best mix you'll ever taste" said Octavia jumping across the room as Lincoln left the bowl in front of me.

With a smile I started pouring the ice inside followed by the bottles of vodka, then I slowly put each can of Monster, opened the bags of candy and also put them in the bowl, and finally I poured the two bottles of Coke, carefully starting to move all the liquid smiling towards the people around me.

"Everyone grab a glass and let's go outside and play something" I said, filling my glass to the top.

"I NEVER!" cried Jasper running into the garden with his own glass.

Laughingly I walked behind Jasper sitting on the grass looking at the sky that was beginning to get dark, everyone started sitting around us in a circle having small conversations, Roan sat next to Miller, Raven sat next to Murphy, Octavia sat next to me and next to Lincoln, Harper and Maya sat next to Jasper and Monty, but Bellamy stood right in front of me.

"Who's first?" Harper asked.

"Myself" said Miller looking around. "I never had a threesome." 

"We started out strong" Maya said laughing, as she took a small sip with Jasper, Murphy, Bellamy, Raven and Roan.

"I've never been caught masturbating" said Roan laughing a little, bringing the cup to his lips along with Bellamy, Octavia, Jasper, Monty, Harper and myself.

"I've never done it in a public place" I said, looking at Raven with an eyebrow raised as she slowly drank from my cup along with everyone else.

"I've never done it in a shop fitting room" said Octavia looking cheerfully at how I drank from my glass laughing, but the surprising thing was that Bellamy also brought the cup to his lips.

"I've never been attracted to anyone in this group" Murphy said, laughing as we all took a big drink.

"I've never been handcuffed" said Harper drinking from her cup, at the same time as Murphy, Monty, Octavia, Raven and I did.

"I've never been arrested by the police" said Monty drinking from his glass at the same time that Roan, Murphy, Lincoln, Bellamy and I were drinking. I looked at my brothers with a sad little smile, but not without noticing Bellamy's strange look at me.

"I've never been submissive to anyone" Bellamy said, raising an eyebrow as he looked around the group, surprised to see that only Miller and I were drinking from our glass.

"I've never masturbated with a foreign object" Octavia said with a laugh.

"Never follow in the footsteps of American Pie" said Jasper drinking with Murphy, Raven, Maya, Harper, Octavia and me.

"I've never used sex toys with my partner" said Lincoln, half laughing as he watched Murphy, Roan, Bellamy, Miller and I drink.

"Let's move on to something more fun" Octavia said looking directly at me.

"Truth or Dare" Raven said with a laugh.

"All right, I'm starting, right or dare? " said Octavia looking at Jasper.

"Truth"

"What did you masturbate with?" she asked curiously.

"With a cake, don't scratch the dick" said Jasper, shaking his head as he noticed everyone laughing. "Lincoln, you're up."

"Challenge" said my brother raising an eyebrow.

"I dare you to kiss Octavia, but not a little kiss, kiss her with tongue included" said Jasper smiling broadly.

Linc shrugged his shoulders as he took Octavia's face in his hands giving her a tender kiss, but with a certain passion, my gaze fell on Bellamy who looked at them with a sullen frown until they both parted, leaving Octavia's cheeks completely red.

"Raven, your turn" Linc said with a smile.

"Truth"

"Would you make out with someone in this group?" 

"Yes, I would" she said without much thought. "Bellamy, take your pick."

"Challenge" he whispered with some fear.

"I dare you to drink a shot of Tequila from Clarke's body." 

Nodding my head I proceeded to remove my shirt staying in a black lace bra, I saw how Monty ran inside the house to go get the necessary for the shot, Bellamy looked at me surprised for a few seconds before lowering his eyes to my chest, I noticed how his eyes darkened a little before they left everything in front of me, I filled the glass with the white liquid before placing it between my two tits safely, I also put in one of my breasts the necessary salt and grabbed with my mouth the piece of lemon. Bellamy advanced towards my body in a slow, almost predatory way, watching me carefully.

"Don't be afraid, babygirl" he whisper too close to my body.

I took a breath at Bellamy's whispered words on my chest noting how he sniffed slightly my neck before descending to my right breast, he began to slowly lick the salt placed on it before advancing towards the glass that was between my breasts, carefully he took the shot without the help of his hands before spitting the glass on the floor, he slowly raised his face from my breasts up my neck slowly rubbing the tip of his nose, Bellamy knew what he was doing when I saw the arrogant smile on his face, he brought his mouth close to mine by biting the lemon in such a way that his teeth brushed my lower lip making me release a small groan almost inaudible, when he finished he withdrew a little looking at me with an arrogant smile that he wanted to remove from his face and I knew exactly how.

"Thank you, daddy" I whisper with a small pout, singing victory inside me as he watches his smile fall and his eyes darken a little again, until one of my brothers suddenly clears his throat.

We continued with more fun rounds and absurd challenges, Jasper challenged Raven to give me 10 lashes, while I gave them to me my look was focused on Bellamy who watched my body carefully, smiling widely at his perplexed face, Raven made Maya and Harper kiss, then Harper chose the same thing with Monty and Miller, Monty made Jasper do a sexy dance on top of Roan, where we all ended up laughing at their faces and fake moans, Jasper's movements were clumsy and uneven, while he tried to take off his shirt in an attractive way failing in the attempt. As Jasper's gaze ended he fell on Octavia challenging her to kiss me and Raven at the same time, the three of us looked at each other raising a funny eyebrow, this was going to be a lot of fun.

The three of us advanced to the center of the circle smiling at each other in an attractive way, this was not the first time we did this, although most of the time it was to scare away the men who didn't interest us. Octavia grabbed my face leaving a soft kiss on my lips, I reciprocated the kiss by moving my lips over hers before biting her lower lip a little, she soon turned her face towards Raven making the same movement as with me, meanwhile my hands moved towards Raven's ass and Octavia's neck, Raven under one of her hands to my chest caressing it in a firm way at the same time that Octavia attracted me to they kiss, both began to kiss me in a passionate way creating a small show for those around us, our hands began to move around our bodies caressing and squeezing some areas until we broke the kiss.

"That would have made me very hot if my sister wasn't there" Murphy said, looking at the three of us strangely, as Roan, Lincoln and Bellamy nodded in agreement.

"It's really gotten me a lot" Jasper said, looking at us in amazement.

"All right, last one, I think we've had enough for today" I said, looking at the rest of them.

"Okay, big brother, your turn" Octavia said, looking at him perversely.

"Challenge" he said without fear.

"I dare you to kiss the sexiest woman in the group, but while all of us will have our eyes closed, only the person you kiss will know" said Octavia smiling as we all closed our eyes.

Soon I heard Bellamy's body moving on the grass, obviously I was going to choose Raven as most of those present would do, but in a way I was nervous and I didn't know why, I was surprised to notice a big calloused hand on my neck, I noticed how his lips were getting closer to mine but he wasn't kissing me, I only let his breath caress my mouth, slowly he came closer until his lips were over mine in a rough way, his lips were fat and soft, at first the kiss was slow, but soon he changed the rhythm opening his lips while mine moved at the same time following his rhythm, I noticed how his tongue went inside me caressing mine slowly making me release a little moan, I noticed how he smiled in the middle of the kiss at the same time that his hand moved to grab completely my neck forcing me to raise my head a little, with that movement he had more access to my mouth and my hands could not avoid going up to grab his neck tangling the fingers in his hair, I pulled one of the dark tufts making the grunt in my mouth, he bit my lip sharply before moving away from me, I dropped my hands waiting for him to separate so I could open my eyes, what I didn't expect was that he would bend down and bite my earlobe tenderly.

"Good girl" whispered in my ear before I went back to his place warning us all to open our eyes.

"You took your time" Octavia said sarcastically as he stood up.

"I'm... I'm going to go to sleep now, I'm tired, good night" I whisper, looking around at everyone hoping they wouldn't notice my emotions and avoiding Bellamy's gaze.

Before they could say anything, I walked into the house and quickly entered the living room. I didn't know if I was being followed, but if I knew that Bellamy was still looking at me, and the inside of my thighs was completely wet, how had I managed to get rid of it in a second? I was a complete idiot and I wasn't going to let him win this, I knew he was doing it to make fun of me and my tastes, my body practically ran up the stairs to the attic listening to someone come up behind me slowly, I walked slowly to my bedroom door taking a breath before looking over my shoulder.

"Good night, Princess" whispered Bellamy looking up and down at me.

"Good night, daddy" I said trying to hit him back before entering my room and closing with speed, tomorrow would be another day, this was only happening in my body because of the alcohol, not because Bellamy knew how to make me drip.


	2. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste todo lo que escribo, recuerdo como siempre que el inglés no es mi lengua materna, pero siempre estoy dispuesto a mejorarlo y hacerlo lo mejor posible, sus comentarios son más que bienvenidos, ¡disfruten!

#  THE QUARANTINE 

###  The Beginning 

######  POV Clarke Griffin 

My eyes began to open between small blinks, I looked around me lost for a few seconds until I remembered where I was, with a small smile I stretched out on the bed releasing a sound of pleasure when I noticed my muscles stretching, I turned my sight towards the window of my room overlooking the forest, It was not yet dawn, behind the green trees you could see the colors of the sun contrasting with the blue sky, all the blue had disappeared leaving orange, pink and purple colors, really the view that was rising in front of me seemed from another world. Considering how soon the rest of the people in the house would be asleep, maybe I should get up and start the day, but I didn't feel like running into Bellamy yet either, last night I had been too frustrated, I hadn't gone to sleep with such sexual frustration for years, how could this be possible? I hated the feeling of impotence in the face of my body's reactions and all because of an arrogant man, he should not have such power over my bodily sensations, but he did and I could do nothing to fight against it, but I had to do it for my own good, I would not give him the pleasure of knowing that I had this power over my body. 

Blowing hard at the whole situation apart the sheets that covered me and I stood up, I walked to the bedside table looking at the time on the phone screen, 7:30 in the morning while on vacation, my body instead of sleeping decided on its own to get up early, shaking its head I walked directly to the bathroom, my steps were slow on the wooden floor, I really loved going barefoot, when I entered the bathroom I closed the door behind me, my gaze went through the bathroom smiling a little when I noticed Bellamy's things on the counter and around the room, I also noticed that the door to his room was open, biting my lower lip I tiptoed over there trying not to wake him up, once I stood in front of his door I couldn't help but look where he was lying face down on the bed, his sheets were pulled up to his waist leaving his whole upper body in the air, he was standing with his arms under the pillow, his head was a mess of dark curls and his breathing was deep and calm, taking advantage of the moment of peace I looked over his body standing on his back, he was wide and muscular, the golden tone of his skin stood out over the sheets and the dimly lit room, the line of his back was straight and attractive, but the surprising thing was that I noticed how my hands were itching to tattoo the area between his shoulder blades, looking down at the sheet on his waist I noticed his Venus dimples and at the same time, I also saw that under the sheets he was not wearing any kind of clothes to protect him, surprised by the new information about him I turned my eyes away with speed, holding my breath I started to close slowly and carefully the door of his room trying not to make any noise.

It wasn't until I closed his door completely and was alone in the bathroom that I let go of the air in my lungs, walking towards my worktop area I began to think about what I had just seen, Bellamy was an attractive man that was obvious to anyone who saw him, but I didn't understand why I was so attracted to him, being that until now he had only treated me badly or played with my sexual tastes while he was drunk, no doubt my mind was more fucked up than I thought, with big steps I went to the toilet to pee, after urinating I was comfortable, I walked to the bathroom to follow my facial and dental routine, I pulled my hair up into a quick, unkempt bun, as my eyes fell on my outfit, I was wearing one of Linc's white T-shirts with no underwear underneath, it was wide and fell down to the middle of my thighs, I wanted to go down and make breakfast but I didn't want to get dressed yet, so I figured I wouldn't wear any more clothes even though that flimsy T-shirt was all I had on.

I left my room quickly and went down the stairs, I did not know very well what to do for breakfast so once in the kitchen I started looking through the cupboards, so in the end I chose to make some scrambled eggs with cheese and spices, bacon, toast and cut fruit for everyone, I calmly started to take out the kitchen utensils I was going to need placing everything on the counter, soon after I proceeded to take out all the food I was going to use by placing it in different areas of the kitchen, I decided to start with the fruit and make orange juice, I took one of the oranges and placed it on the wooden board cutting it in half with a sharp knife, I did the same procedure with a lot more before placing each half on the juicer taking out all the juice from the different halves.

When I finished the orange juice that everyone needs, I left it in the fridge to keep it fresh, I threw all the orange peels in the trash, I took all the types of fruit that I was going to cut and I washed it quietly leaving everything on the wooden board, after finishing this I dried my hands before taking the knife again and proceeded to cut the strawberries, bananas, pears and kiwis in cubes of a decent size, as I was cutting the fruit I was placing it inside a large bowl, I could not help but eat a couple of strawberries and half a banana while cutting everything, I liked the fruit too much to resist not eating it, satisfied with the result I took the bowl to the refrigerator with the juice, after placing the bowl to cool I proceeded to clean the entire counter and the table of juice released by the fruit.

With a small happy smile I picked up the box of eggs, the cheese and the spices needed to make the scramble from the counter, leaving it on the side of the kitchen, I bent down to take a pan from the lower drawer big enough for everyone, I left the pan on top of the kitchen and stretched out to get some oil, I moistened the pan with the oil quietly, getting a little scared when suddenly I noticed a firm body on my back, I jumped a little before the small scare looking over my shoulder.

"Good morning, princess" whispered Bellamy's hoarse voice into my ear.

"Good morning, I was making breakfast" I whispers, telling what he could see for himself. After my answer I felt the lost breath of his laughter against my neck.

"Yes, I can see that, although there are more appetizing things in the kitchen" he whisper, caressing his lips against my earlobe.

I closed my eyes throwing my head a little to one side unconsciously noticing how his body was sticking a little more to mine, one of my legs was bent and my foot leaned against my knee by habit, so when I felt his whole body pushing mine against the counter I had to put both feet on the floor to avoid falling forward, his right hand rested on one of my arms leaning on both sides of the kitchen and began to caress him with the fingertips, his face down to my neck putting his nose there, he turned his left arm around my waist raising a little bit the wide shirt, the hand he had on my lower arm up to my thigh starting to slowly caress the outside with his fingertips, little by little his hand went up to the side of my ass, I felt his smile against my neck before feeling how he left a little whip on my right side, making me release a little moan.

"Cooking without underwear, that's not right, babygirl" he whispered hoarsely.

"I thought I'd be alone, I didn't need any more clothes" I said, opening her eyes a little nervously as he feels the moisture between my thighs.

"That's not right. What if the others got up and saw you dressed like that? " he said in a harsh voice.

"They won't wake up for a few hours, I know their schedules" I said, starting to squeeze my thighs a little bit, trying to ease the pain between them.

"If you were mine now you'd have a red ass after a good spanking, babygirl" 

"Luckily, I'm not yours" I said, drawing strength from my inner self as I began to emerge from his embrace. "Let me know when you've finished our breakfast" I said with my back to him as I walked quickly up the stairs to the attic.

Surprised by the events in the kitchen, I ran upstairs wanting to be in my room as soon as possible, I was tired of so much sexual frustration, this man couldn't come down, touch me like that and pretend that I was giving in to him without knowing him or without him apologizing for the way he had treated me up to now, it was so frustrating to feel angry with myself, why couldn't I control my reactions?

Closing the door to my room after entering, I brought my right hand between my thighs to feel the moisture accumulating there, I sighed nervously when I felt soft, wet and slippery, I had to do something to go down to the living room again in a more calm way and not add anything more to my frustration, my gaze fell on my bedside table where all my toys were, I smiled widely at the idea that had just occurred to me, if I had an orgasm I would relax enough to share space with him, so without thinking I walked quickly to where I had everything stored taking off my shirt, I bent down in front of the table opening the drawer to look inside, my eyes went through the small collection of toys accumulated there, which one should I choose?, In the end I chose the simplest of all needing something inside me at that moment, I grabbed the limb dildo and lay down on my bed making myself as comfortable as possible.

My body was lying on my back with my legs bent and open, my back was supported by the pile of cushions on my bed, one hand was on my stomach and the other was holding the dildo tightly, I slowly raised my right hand, which was resting on my stomach, towards my breasts, caressing them with my fingertips. My hand reached my left breast and began to caress my nipple slowly and tenderly, I felt my body react by releasing a small gasp before lowering my hand towards my vagina slowly.

I took a deep breath when I noticed the softness of my pubis and the humidity accumulated all over the area, one of my fingers sank between my vaginal lips starting to caress carefully the whole area from top to bottom sending a wave of pleasure through my body, my lips left a little moan before my own attention, my fingers advanced a little bit more down playing with my entrance before putting one inside, then I put another finger inside, moaning a little louder as I felt my fingers making their way into my doorway, I noticed the rough walls inside me before bending my fingers into a hook shape by moving them quickly without removing them, with this movement I heard how wet I was and I also noticed how the moisture was escaping from my interior into my sheets, the feeling of pleasure that my fingers were exerting led me to moan a little louder and pant from time to time by biting my lips to retain the sounds as much as possible.

Soon my body needed more inside, I pulled my fingers out by dropping a stream of my moisture on the sheets, brought my fingers to my lips by licking and cleaning my juices, I smiled at the sour and sweet taste in them before reaching the dildo perched next to me, I grabbed it with my left hand and brought it to my vaginal lips caressing the tip between them panting every time I caressed my pearl, I brought the dildo to my entrance pushing it a little to start introducing it inside me, my right hand descended again to my vaginal lips looking for my clit. Once the dildo was inside me completely I started to move it quickly and hard, those movements sent pleasure to the abdominal area of my body, to help me get closer to the release I needed, my right hand started to move in fast circles over my wet clit, both sensations led my body to twist with pleasure and arch my back from time to time, I felt my moans rising in intensity desisting in hiding them, I started to push the dildo more strongly inside me trying to find my g-spot, I rarely found it but I never stopped, I made the fingers that played with my clit go faster in circles creating this way, strong and broken moans, I noticed my voice a little more hoarse than normal, my abdominal area was in tension and I felt a great heat accumulated there, with a few more pushes I noticed how the knot inside me was breaking making my body arch completely over the bed, that behind my eyes different shapes of colors were created and my moans were high, sharp and very followed.

Once the sensations became too sensitive I stopped all my attentions completely, I took the dildo out of my interior slowly releasing a last groan, my breathing was rough and fast, my body was shaking slightly, and surely Bellamy heard me from below, I couldn't care less, my body started to relax on the bed, no doubt I had got rid of my frustration, little by little I started to open my eyes looking around while caressing my stomach, a few seconds later some knocks on my door made me sit down quickly.

"Princess, breakfast is ready" shouted Bellamy in a hoarse voice from the other side of the door.

######  POV Bellamy Blake 

I just stood there watching Clarke go up the stairs quickly after screaming at me to finish making breakfast, I didn't know how to feel about it, I don't know if I had scared her too much or she didn't want anything to do with me and I didn't know how to say it, although considering how we met and the way I treated her, I was a complete asshole and I should apologize, I didn't know why I hadn't done it before, just being around her makes me nervous, she has an aura around her that oozes power and character, but I also see the way she looks at me when I call her a princess or babygirl, yesterday I discovered many things about her person and I liked each one more, I knew she would be a strong, stubborn and orderly woman, but those kind of people also need to free themselves from control for a while, but when I discovered that she had been submissive, my mind completely disconnected, I could only imagine her on her knees looking straight at me with her big blue eyes, at first I really thought she would be a princess, she comes from money, she has a huge house and a new car, what she didn't count on was her huge big brothers, if they found out what she wanted to do to her beautiful little sister they would kill me, but she had made me want to have her for myself, in a selfish and wild way, but I didn't know how to reach her, I tried last night and it almost killed me the first time I heard her call me daddy, she seemed so innocent sitting in front of me with her shirt off, I wanted to possess her, to care for her, to love her, to see her grow up with my children, I wanted her to be mine, I had never wanted that with anyone, I had to find out why I felt that way, I had to find out how not to scare her and I also had to find out how to meet her. 

If I were another kind of man I would believe in love at first sight, this morning I had woken up to the sound of a door closing, still unsettled in the place I had looked for the little body of the blonde princess beside me, but the other side of the bed was completely cold, disappointed I had stood up ready to go into the bathroom and meet her, what I didn't count on was opening the door and that no one would be there anymore, I had an empty feeling as I put on some gray sweatpants and cleaned up, I hated being dressed but I didn't want everyone to see me naked, It didn't take much longer before I came down the stairs ready to meet her, I didn't expect to see her with her hair up, dressed in a white man's shirt, barefoot and cooking breakfast, my body just wanted to bend her over and fuck her senselessly against the counter until she screamed my name, but I also wanted to kiss her, to hear her laugh happily, it was confusing, her body against mine fitted, her sounds pleasant, to discover that I was not wearing underwear, the groaning that she let out after my scourge, everything had been perfect, until she ran down the stairs to the room, I was a fool, I had to talk to her and I had overdone it.

I resolutely began to prepare the eggs that she intended to make for the whole house at the same time as she put the bread in the toaster, for the moment she would only toast the bread necessary for the two of us and the rest she would make her own toast, soon after I placed another pan in the kitchen starting to make the bacon crispy just the way Octavia liked it as a child, I was determined to create the best breakfast possible for Clarke and get to know her a little better, finished all the breakfast ingredients, took two plates and put the toast with the scrambled egg and a lot of bacon on each, I walked to the fridge taking the juice and the cut fruit, I put the juice in two glasses and the fruit in two small bowls, I looked at the creation thoughtfully as I picked up everything in its place, the coffee was missing, I didn't know the shape she liked, but she looked like a woman who liked candy, so I proceeded to prepare a cup of coffee with almond milk, caramel and whipped cream on top, while I poured myself a good cup of black coffee without sugar, I took everything to the living room leaving all the plates and glasses on the central table, hoping that you would like everything, I walked up the stairs in pairs.

When I got to the middle of the stairs I heard some moaning contents coming from Clarke's room, surprised I walked slowly towards the door listening attentively, I could hear the accelerated breathing, the wet sounds coming from her wet pussy, the moaning and hoarse panting, she hadn't run away from me out of fear, she needed a release, I had bothered her so much and hadn't noticed the little signs, poor girl, if I had known I wouldn't have let her go, although I needed her full permission before touching her anyway, my eyes closed listening through the door to the way she was giving herself pleasure, I wish I could see her, make her feel good, make her really scream, I really wanted to get close to her, I hoped she would finish before the others woke up and interrupted our breakfast, I leaned my forehead against the door closing my eyes tightly as I heard her moaning more often, she was about to come to the end, she was about to come, with a last broken moan I heard the whole room go silent for a few seconds, before hearing one more little groan, I took several deep breaths trying to wait before calling to give her enough time to catch her breath, then I knocked hard on the door saying that breakfast was ready, I didn't want to stay there or I might do something foolish so I went downstairs determined to wait for her in the living room.

Without thinking, I sat on the couch in front of one of the breakfast plates, resting my elbows on my knees, my head fell in my hands waiting for the beautiful blonde to come down the stairs to meet me, I was more nervous than I thought possible, I soon heard the barefoot steps that were moving towards me slowly, I looked up enough to see that she was standing almost next to me, she gave me a little smile with her cheeks flushed and her hair more disheveled than she had before she left, she was still wearing the white shirt without a bra, but I didn't know if she had put on any pants or panties this time, I couldn't help but smile at her as she sat next to me in a happy way.

"This looks really good, Bellamy, thanks for finishing it" she said as she grabbed one of the crispy bacon bits.

"You don't have to give them away, I like to cook, I didn't know how you like bacon or coffee so I did my best" I commented a bit embarrassed, noticing how my face was getting hot at times. "And I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you, I was an asshole, you didn't deserve it, we already know how we grew up and see all this... There's no excuse"

"This is perfect, I like sweet coffee, the more the better, I know it's bad to have too much sugar and stuff, but I can't help it, plus I like my bacon crispy and this is the best I've tasted after the one my father used to make" she said smiling broadly towards me noting how she sat a little closer to my body. "It's okay, it doesn't matter, you're forgiven, we all have bad days.”

"What was he like? I mean... I know it's hard to answer those questions, and if you don't want to answer it, I understand." 

"Don't worry Bellamy, he was... The best person I've ever known, besides my brothers, but they are a copy of my father in his character so... You can get an idea, he was smart and cheerful, special engineer for NASA, he found a fault in some oxygen systems that everybody had overlooked and saved hundreds of people from a space base" she said proudly talking about her father.

"He sounds like a great man" I whispers, looking straight into her blue eyes. "My mother fell into depression when our father died, Octavia had barely been born, they let me name her, I had gotten sick and he had to go to the pharmacy to get me some syrup, he was killed in a robbery, when mom found out... She stopped attending to us, she was only crying, I had to take care of Octavia when she was 6 years old, my sister, my responsibility, my mother before it happened was the nicest and sweetest woman in the world, typical mother who made you cookies when you were sad or told you stories before you went to sleep, I wish Octavia had met her like that, she was rarely lucid again, the doctors said she died from the deterioration of her body, I know she died from grief, my mother died the day my father did, but she had been the most incredible woman in the world and I like to remember her like that" I told her, noticing the change in her look, she stretched out her hand to hold mine firmly, I felt how her thumb began to caress the back of my hand tenderly.

"I'm so sorry, Bellamy, I understand why you felt bad about me having all this, you don't have to tell me all this to apologize" she said, smiling a little funny.

"I'm telling you this because I want you to know you, and I want you to know me, not as Octavia's brother, I want you to know the real Bellamy, and the best way is to tell parts of my story" I commented cheerfully as I took the toast that belonged to Clarke by putting scrambled egg on it with a little bacon before carefully handing it to him. "Make yourself comfortable and eat."

She smiled a little before sitting down with her back to the L-shaped sofa, sitting in that way she was looking straight at me, one of her legs was bent and tucked under the other one hanging from the edge of the sofa "Yes, sir" she said in a happy way grabbing the toast before taking it to her mouth.

"That's it, now princess, how did you get a Tattoo Artist?" I said grabbing her legs and placing them on my lap letting my hands rest on her thighs while I grabbed my own plate of food.

"It was after the death of my parents, I had done a specialized course, but did not really practice it until they died, my first clients were Murphy and Linc, are different tattoos that represent my father and mother, something that reminds us of him, they are not small were many hours but I am very pleased with the result, I love to draw the history of people on their skin, it's like having a blank canvas, and you can see their history through ink, many don't like that I'm a tattooist" she said shrugging tenderly, finishing her toast, she stretched out her arm and took a couple of pieces of strawberry and banana off my plate making me laugh a little. "And how did you become a history teacher?"

"It's not a great story, my mother told me at night Greek and Roman myths and stories of great fighters, she loved all that world and I guess that happened to me, I fell in love with every myth or legend, so I decided to continue transmitting that knowledge" I said taking the strawberries and the banana off my plate to give it to her, I grabbed her plate bringing all her fruit to me noticing how she smiled at me in gratitude for her new pieces of fruit.

"That's nice, Bellamy, now I understand something Octavia always said about you" she said, laughing sweetly, eating her fruit with love until she finished it.

"I don't know if I want to know, she tends to say a lot of things" I commented by starting to laugh a little, caressing Clarke's legs in a loving way. "Drink up, Clarke, you need it, we drank a lot of alcohol last night" I ordered with a hoarse tone.

"At your service" she whisper, looking at me before grabbing her juice glass and drinking it in one gulp, keeping he reyes on me.

"Good girl" I said over my coffee as she did the same with hers, noticing her hands shaking a little.

"I think I just heard Octavia screaming down the hall" she whispered, moving a little nervously and trying to get her legs out of my lap.

"Don't move, princess" I ordered again caressing her thigh in a reassuring way while sipping my coffee cup.

"Yes, sir" she whisper, looking at my eyes intently before settling back in, waiting for everyone to join us.

"GOOD MORNING!" Octavia came in shouting and boarded Clarke on the couch, watching as they both hugged and laughed happily. "Good morning to you too, big brother.

"Good morning, O, did you sleep well?" 

"It's the best bed I ever had, I need it at home, is there any breakfast?" she said looking at the bacon on my plate.

"In the kitchen, Bellamy and I are making it for everyone, the rest of you hurry up if you want bacon, Octavia will eat it in a second" shouted Clarke looking down the hall.

"Why are your legs on my brother?" I heard Octavia whispering in Clarke's ear, I couldn't help but smile as I drank and looked at the princess.

"Why were you hugging my brother yesterday when I left the group?" whispered Clarke back without giving Octavia the satisfaction of answering.

"That's a low blow, I'm going to get my bacon" commented Octavia walking to the kitchen, where everyone was quietly eating breakfast, pouting.

"Do you know my brother and your sister are going to end up together?" Clarke said to me with a sour smile.

"I was afraid of that, but... If he's a good man, I wouldn't mind Octavia being with him, besides, I'd feel sorry for your brother, putting up with my sister is a prize" I said laughing as Clarke drank her coffee.

"Where's my prize?" she said with a whipped cream nose.

"You can choose, I'll give it to you myself" I whisper, stretching out my hand to remove the stain from her nose with my thumb, she simply smiled innocently taking my finger to her lips, before putting it between them and licking with the tip of her tongue the cream it contained looking directly into my eyes, I felt how the heat from inside me began to run through my body. "Princess..." I whisper in a hoarse, broken voice.

"I think we should take advantage of the pool, it's such a nice day, what do you guys think?" Octavia shouted from the kitchen breaking the spell.

"That's a great idea, I'm going to go put on my bikini, since you guys just got up and we made breakfast, can you pick up our plates?" said Clarke, moving her legs away from me before standing up and stretching.

"Yeah, sis, don't worry, we got it, thanks for breakfast" shouted Murphy as Lincoln nodded his mouth full to his sister.

"Thank you, I love you!" she shouted as she walked up the stairs and quickly walked away.

"You, Blake, be careful with my sister, you hurt her and I'll break your legs" said Murphy looking at me from the counter while he ate the egg on his plates.

"I didn't mean to do anything to hurt her" I said honestly before I went upstairs to my room.

Inside my room I felt that I could breathe again, I had managed to know Clarke a little more and so far everything I had seen of her I loved, she was a sincere and open woman, she did not mind telling you things about her past, but always kept something for herself, I could see that with my own eyes, the strangest thing of all was that it made me feel safe, I had no trouble telling you my concerns, my story, I did not have to hide from her and that was new to me.

While I was thinking about everything that had happened at breakfast I looked in my wardrobe for my navy blue swimsuit, I wanted to see Clarke in her bathing suit, her body was worthy of the Gods, anyone could see that she had curves unlike the many women I had slept with, Clarke was not tall, muscular and brunette, she was short, curvy and blonde, no doubt the opposite of my prototype, but in my opinion I had improved my taste, she turned me on without trying and I didn't know how to retain the feeling, with my swimsuit on I decided to go down without dressing anymore, I didn't really need anything, so I left the room and went down the stairs on my way to the pool, surprisingly, there they were all there and only Clarke was missing.

Octavia was wearing a rag that covered practically nothing, my mind did not know what to do or what to think, here she would not be in danger, but there were men who could look at her in an inappropriate way, my eyes fell on Lincoln where I was surprised to see that he was looking at Octavia, but not her body or in a lascivious way, he was looking at her face while talking with little flirtatious smiles, no doubt the man was gaining my respect so far.

"What do you guys want to do today?" I asked looking around for the blonde woman.

"We thought we'd cool off here and then go down to the movie theater and have a movie marathon" Harper said sitting by the pool.

"Oh yes, we can watch maze runner Clarke’s put on the actor or twilight and so annoy all the boys" said Octavia jumping up and down clapping happily.

"Normal, the actor is hot, we might see some scary ones too" said Harper laughing happily with Maya.

"Not Twilight again, please, we saw them all with Clarke as a teenager" said Linc with a puppy face.

"We could do a Marvel or Disney marathon" said Clarke's voice coming up behind my body.

"I like that better" said Jasper, raising his fists in the air.

"Before you decide, Iron Man team or Captain America team?" said Clarke, squinting.

"Team Captain" said Harper, Maya and Monty.

"Team Iron Man" shouted Octavia, Lincoln, Murphy, Roan, Jasper and Miller.

"What about you, Bellamy?" she said, looking me in the eyes.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I whisper shyly, holding my hand behind my neck.

"THAT CAN'T BE! Determined, Marvel Marathon" said Clarke before looking at the rest who agreed.

"All right, but... First tell me what your team is" I said, looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Team Iron Man, of course" she replied by putting one of her little hands on my naked stomach, before she separated to go take her clothes off.

My gaze slowly slipped down Clarke, she had dropped a pair of tiny pants to the ground leaving her beautiful ass in the air as she bent down to pick it up, her legs were athletic and her hips a little wide, in that position she showed a little red panty, then I saw her take off her shirt showing her curves perfectly, Clarke's shiny blond hair reached halfway down her back covering the whole view of the ivory skin.

"Are you coming or are you going to stay there all day?" she asked looking over her shoulder with a funny smile.

"Em... Yes, yes, I'm coming" I commented walking towards the rest of the group, when I passed by her I noticed a big tattoo on her right ribs and I couldn't help but notice, there were two people tattooed with a style that reminded me of Greek statues, what caught my attention was that the woman's hand contained an open pomegranate from which seeds were falling. "Is it Persephone and Hades?" I said before I realized what I was asking.

"What?" she ask before I follow my gaze to the tattoo on her ribs. "Oh yes, that's the story I liked the most from my father, it's the tattoo that represents him, I always thought that they both loved each other, I never believed that Hades had kidnapped her, I always thought that she went with him, also that she decided to eat the pomegranate seeds to stay by Hades' side, although they were punished for their love by being separated for months, they can see each other again thanks to the seeds, surely you are one of those who believe the myth of the rapture but..." whispered Clarke looking at me in an embarrassed way.

"No, actually, I think the same as you" I whisper, caressing her side slightly, fascinated by the tattoo.

"You should see Linc and Murphy's" she said, grabbing my arm and walking over to the two brothers. "Boys, show your tattoos in daddy's honor to Bellamy. 

The two men looked at each other with a scowl before taking a step closer, Lincoln was the first to turn around and show a huge Atlas tattoo on his back between his shoulder blades, it was a tattoo that mixed the Greek and linear drawing style, it was certainly an exquisite work, A little later he turned around looking at my eyes with curiosity, Murphy advanced a little bit showing in his ribs a quite realistic Cerberus tattoo, each one would have a story behind it, but the amazing thing was the myths behind them, my glance fell on the huge tattooed tree on Lincoln's side.

"That one represents our mother" said the man's harsh voice as he noticed my glance at him. "All our tattoos are by our sister, she has a gift, we all carry a tree representing our mother"

"Oh yes, I'm carrying it on my back, Clarke too" said Murphy before shrugging his shoulders and turning to face a different tree there.

"They're beautiful, you really have a gift Clarke." 

"The tree represents life, our mother was a surgeon, so it saved lives, it makes sense" she said with a little shrug. "You won't see mine until you earn it, thanks for thinking I do my job well, it means a lot"

"I'll get you to show me" I said laughing before taking her in my arms and walking with her body on my shoulder to the pool, I heard my sister's laughter as she threw Clarke's little body into the water.

"I see you noticed her tattoo, you're a nerd, don't hurt Clarke, she's suffered a lot, I hope it's not another one of your conquests, big brother" Octavia whispered to me with regret before she jumped in the water after Clarke.

My gaze followed the movements of my sister and Clarke, both were holding on to their shoulders and trying to drown themselves like little girls, both of them with a happiness that I hope will last forever, soon they began to talk to each other with smiles and itchy looks on their faces, I decided to walk towards the place where all the boys were sitting talking quietly sitting next to Miller. 

"How can all the girls in the group be so beautiful?" Jasper said suddenly taking everyone out of our thoughts.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked with a scowl.

"I mean, come on look at them, Maya and Harper are gorgeous, God, I love Maya and she is hot, and Harper has a body that is envious, Raven is scary, she is beautiful but she could hit you with a wrench and kill you if you upset her, but Octavia and Clarke..." he said looking at Roan, Murphy, Lincoln and me with some fear.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Miller, half laughing.

"They look like angels with demon bodies, come on look at them, Octavia is all muscle with dark hair and green eyes, she could tear your throat out if she wanted to" he said with his eyes wide open at the end. "And Clarke, without deceiving anyone, has the best curves of all, she has an angelic and innocent face with those blue eyes, but then if you go too far, she gives a few punches that knock out any man, I've seen her when we go out to party" making a face of absolute fear.

"Don't look at my sister that way, Jasper, she's my sister, for God's sake, I'll never get to see what you see in her" I said, shaking my head in disgust.

"I agree with Bellamy" Lincoln said, looking at the two girls with a scowl.

"I taught her to throw those punches" Murphy said, nodding proudly written all over his face.

"But you don't deny the Clarke part" said Jasper with a mischievous smile at me. "And you don't deny the Octavia part" he said, pointing to Lincoln.

"Jasper is right, you haven't denied it, let's hope you don't fight when you start dating each other's little sister" said Miller standing up laughing while Roan kept nodding at him.

"Why should we fight?" Lincoln asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Everyone knows you're overprotective" Monty said carefully before getting up next to Jasper and walking to they girlfriends.

"We're not that overprotective" I said with a scowl before looking at Clarke's brothers.

"I am, but I have assumed it, but you and Lincoln have a problem, I'm going to hit on Raven" Murphy said, running to the brunette who came out of the water to throw her back to him.

"We're not that overprotective, are we?" Lincoln said, looking me in the eye seriously.

"No, we only care about them being happy and not hurting them, they are our sisters" I said looking at the two women who were approaching the edge of the pool closest to us.

"Right, right... We're not going to fight, but I'll just let you know I did karate and I'm a black belt" commented Lincoln looking at them with a little smile on his face.

"We're not going to fight, but I want you to know that I did boxing and wrestling, I got a scholarship to college because I was the best in the state" I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"Good to know, but we're not going to fight."

"We'll never fight, we're better than that" I said nodding next to Lincoln, both with serious faces.

"Big brother, are you coming?" Octavia yelled at me from the pool.

"You too, Linc" said Clarke pouting at her brother.

"Don't give me those eyes, Clarke, you know I can't say no when you look at me like that" commented Lincoln as Clarke acted as if her lip was trembling, Lincoln and I looked at each other one last time in an intense way because of our previous conversation and we started to walk towards them calmly.

I walked straight up to Clarke looking at her bright blue eyes, Jasper was right in describing both girls, angels being demons, she reached out her hand to me to pull her out of the water and I calmly held it out to her, I was so numb by her gaze that I didn't notice the deception she had hidden in her movement, she pulled my arm tightly causing me to lose my balance and fall into the water head first, the water was cold on my skin overheated by the sun, it was refreshing and also made me return to my own self, even when I was underwater I heard Clarke's laughter, I dived to her body and wrapped my arms around her waist raising her body as I came up to the surface of the water.

"You shouldn't have done that, princess" I whisper against her shoulder before lifting her body into the air and throwing it away into the pool causing a big high-pitched scream to come out and splash everyone around her.

"You'll find out what's good, Bellamy" squealed Clarke from across the pool before swimming quickly toward me, letting her jump on my back and try to sink me underwater, seeing that she couldn't handle me she began to puff hard.

"Are you in trouble?" I said, laughing loudly, as I watched my sister fly into the air from Lincoln's arms.

"I surrender, I'm out of your hair" she said sulking before getting off my back and walking towards the center of the pool with her arms crossed.

"Come here" I whisper, grabbing her body and turning it against mine, I felt her legs wrapped around my waist letting me take all her weight in the water, my hands went down from her back to her thighs leaving them just below her ass, her eyes looked at me in surprise before resting her hands on my shoulders pouting.

"You're too muscular to be a teacher, how many students make eyes at you?" she whispers with her eyes closed.

"I don't know, I don't want to know either, jealous, princess?" I said arrogantly as I watched her roll her eyes trying to get off my waist, my hands went up her ass bringing her body closer to mine. "Be still, princess, or you'll notice something you don't want to notice" I said, looking into her eyes.

"What?" she whispered, bringing her face closer to mine, she made a small forward hip movement rubbing slowly against my member, I felt my cock come alive for seconds looking into her blue eyes with some surprise. "This? I don't scare easily" she said with an arrogant smile referring to my penis, she approached me quickly leaving a soft kiss at the corner of my mouth before separating from me with speed and walking out of the pool towards the house. "I think we should go to the movie theater now”.

My eyes went to my sister and Lincoln where they were hugging talking with big loving smiles, then to the place where Jasper was jumping next to Maya happy to watch the superhero movies at the same time that Monty was laughing with Harper, they were all walking together towards the house, in the far corner there was Raven and Murphy carelessly kissing next to Roan and Miller, who were doing the same, they were going fast, laughing a little I came out of the water walking directly towards the house to change into some dry shorts.

I went into my room drying off, before walking to the bathroom to leave my swimsuit in the sink so I didn't get everything wet, I took off my clothes as I walked in there naked, I saw that Clarke had had the same idea, but she was wearing a tiny pair of shorts and a tank top without a bra, she was hanging her bikini on the shower door without noticing my presence, I casually walked around naked leaving my swimsuit in place, before putting on my sweatpants.

"Nice ass" said Clarke before leaving by the door of the bathroom that gave to my room, I smiled a little for myself and walked after her already dressed as we went down to the cinema room where they were all waiting, how were they so fast?

We all entered the room with our drinks, Clarke walked directly to the end of the room where there was more accumulation of cushions on the couch, I decided to walk next to her and sit next to her taking up all the space between the two, the others stayed forward laughing happily, I noticed how Lincoln was missing, but all the lights were going out and the projector was on, he must have been preparing the movies, my gaze went to where Clarke was sitting caressing her own leg in a distracted way.

"Are you coming?"I whispered opening my arms and legs so that she would curl up against my body, I watched as she quickly nodded and crawled up to my body, she sat between my legs and rested her back against my chest, my arms wrapped around her waist noticing how her hair smelled of vanilla and not of chlorine as it should, strangely enough, I buried my face against her neck by sniffing her and noticed that she smelled the same way, she shuddered, releasing a small happy gasp, my gaze went to the film that was running but I did not know when it had started or when Lincoln had returned.

My right hand began to caress the strip of skin that peeked out from under Clarke's tank top, she rested her hands on my legs, caressing them tenderly with her fingertips, my hand began to slide under the shirt, smiling a little at her rapid breathing, her fingers tightened a bit on my legs but she didn't tell me to stop, my hand advanced through her stomach to her ribs where I unwittingly stroked one of her breasts underneath with my fingertips, she tensed up for a second releasing a small gasp, not wanting to over-ride my hand down her stomach again to the edge of her pants, I decided to play with her a little bit so I started stroking the edge by putting a little more of my fingertips under the elastic band, I felt her hide her face in my neck letting out a little frustrated moan, her teeth bit into the crease between my shoulder and my neck, creating a little grunt from me, she suddenly got up and stood in place again without looking at me, but her cheeks were flushed and her right hand was still on one of my legs.

######  POV Clarke Griffin 

My eyes did not leave the screen where the film was broadcast, my hand was still on Bellamy's leg and every now and then he would grab it and caress each of my fingers with his thick calloused fingers, sometimes we both intertwined our fingers smiling a little, but it never lasted long, Bellamy had managed to make me nervous in many ways, when I was in his arms he had made me feel butterflies in my stomach, I also wanted to continue and be able to undress his body to be able to see again that wonderful ass, without a doubt he was not ashamed to show his body, my face turned towards where he was and I could look at him in depth, he was completely centered in the movie although he continued caressing my hand, the light of the screen created shadows on his face letting see his wonderful jaw, how could he be so attractive? 

When the movie was over we decided that they would stay playing a few games of poker downstairs while Raven, Octavia and I prepared the food, what I didn't expect was that Bellamy would caress my leg in appreciation before I left with the girls, the three of us went up to the kitchen quickly trying not to disturb the rest.

"So... what do we do for lunch?" Raven asked looking around in the kitchen.

"Stuffed pasta with a good sauce?" ask with a sweet little smile.

"Yes, we could also make some baked chicken with cream" Octavia said, looking at us for confirmation. "Clarke, you make your pasta sauce while Raven and I make the rest."

The three of us started to gather all the necessary ingredients to cook the food in complete silence, it was not an uncomfortable silence, rather comforting knowing that each one was concentrated with their work, I took all the necessary vegetables to make the sauce by placing them on the counter next to the cutting board, I started by peeling an onion and cutting it into small pieces, looking up from time to time at Octavia and Raven.

"So... what is it with you and my brother?" Octavia asked, raising her eyebrows with a smug smile.

"Nothing, but I should ask you both the same question, since today while we were watching the movie you were practically in Lincoln's lap, strange that Bellamy didn't notice and your Raven, since yesterday you have been making out with my brother, if it's going to be a summer adventure for you, I hope you tell them, they are my brothers and I don't want them to suffer, I don't care if you are my best friends, if I have to punch you for being stupid I will do it" I said throwing the chopped onion into a big pan with oil.

"I really like Lincoln, I think he's the man I'm going to marry, do you believe in love at first sight?" Octavia asked, looking into my eyes in a serious and confused way.

"I think every person has a destiny, it can come sooner or later, but you just know, no matter how much time you spend together, time is a number, feelings have no limits" I said with a little smile.

"Murphy and I are trying, it started as a joke, but we ended up talking and we fit in, it's weird, plus he's a great kisser" said Raven laughing a bit as he prepared the chicken breasts with salt, pepper, cream and cheese to put in the oven.

"I know my brother, Clarke, I don't know what you did with him but I've never seen him look like that at any of the girls he's had sex with or gone out with" Octavia half smiled.  
"Bellamy probably just wants a challenge, I'm the princess, remember? There's nothing there, no matter how much you try to think about it" I said, shrugging my shoulders as I minced the garlic.

"I don't know Bellamy, Clarke, but today at the pool you should have seen the way she looked at you and Octavia, it was like you were the light of his world, it's strange considering the way you met each other" said Raven putting the container of breasts in the oven.

"Maybe he just wants to fuck me, girls, leave him alone, there's nothing else" I said, throwing the garlic in the pan and chopping tomatoes with a mixer for the sauce.

"He kissed you the other day, didn't I?" Octavia asked, looking at me intently and making me nod with some fear. "He also made you breakfast, I know how my brother's coffee or bacon looks, so don't deny it, he leaves at the same time as you, surely in the movie theater he curled up next to you or you were caressing him, I saw how he said goodbye to you by holding your leg, I also saw what happened at the pool, surely he told you something about our mother, he never talks about my mother, with anyone, he doesn't like to talk about her past, but he talk about her, right?"

"Yes, he told me several things about her and your father" I whisper, looking at her, stirring the tomato with the already fried garlic and onion.

"I'm talking to you about Dad too? I didn't expect that, he wants you to see who he really is, don't hurt him, if you don't feel anything for him right now or if you just want to fuck him, do it, but don't make him open up to you and hurt him, Bellamy doesn't open up to anybody" said Octavia begging, before she went ahead and hugged me. "Besides, if we marry each other's brother, the three of us will be family.”

"That's true, although it would be very strange" said Raven, laughing a little, looking at us.

"But you are already my family" I said as I poured different spices into the sauce to make it taste good before I proceeded to put the cheese in.

"The food is ready, I think we should go get everyone and eat out."

"I'm going" shouted Octavia running out of the kitchen into the basement.

"I'll set the table" said Raven, laughing at the brunette's movements.

While they were taking care of all that, I served the pasta in a big bowl and the chicken in another container that wasn't hot from the oven. I didn't expect big arms to be around my back while I was washing the food used, so I overdid it a bit making Bellamy laugh.

"I won at poker, so I made everyone treat you like a queen today, you won't cook anymore, you won't wash anymore and you can relax the rest of the day" he said, resting his chin on the top of my head.

"That means, I can leave this unwashed and go eat with the rest, and then... can we take a nap?" I asked in a happy girl's voice.

"Then we can do whatever you want, if you want to get some sleep we'll sleep" said Bellamy before he parted from me and walked together to the table where everyone was gathered.

We both sat down at the table with the rest of our friends, Octavia and Raven were sitting on either side of me and Bellamy in front, he grabbed my feet under the table and lifted them up to his legs where he let me hold them in his lap while they served my food, he looked at me with a sweet little smile before he started eating and talking to the rest of the people present, everything was delicious and everyone laughed at the silly things Jasper did.

Raven and Octavia, began to tell stories of us from the university laughing out loud at the scared faces of my brothers, Bellamy on the other hand looked at me with evident surprise when they told how I had knocked down a man named Gustus, a man bigger than Lincoln who touched Octavia and me on the ass at a party, Jasper confirmed and told the story from his point of view laughing because he had never been so scared.

"My brother made a deal to have you treated like a queen and he has your feet on his legs" whispered Octavia half laughing.

"Shut up" I whisper, noticing how my cheeks get red at times.

While we were all finishing our meal, Bellamy began to caress my calf with one of his hands in a sweet way, Octavia and I were talking quietly when Jasper suddenly shut everyone up while he looked at his phone with an inexplicable face.

"What's wrong, honey?" whispered Maya in fear.

"They are saying something about a virus and putting the city in quarantine" he said alarmed, we all got up from the table running to turn on the TV and listen to the news, one man was telling how there was a new uncontrollable virus that had killed thousands of people in days, they were quarantining entire countries, soon they would start talking about cities and states, unfortunately ours was within the order of house arrest, by order we had to stay at home as much as necessary, just go out to make essential purchases, they would close jobs and everything would be postponed.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!" Jasper shouted as he lay on the floor in an inexplicable and dramatic way.

"We're not going to die, Jasper, we just have to be careful" said Monty calmly looking at Harper.

"We have everything we need right now, we shouldn't go out unless we need to shop again, let's hope it lasts less than a month" whispered Murphy looking at me with a little smile.

"We'll be fine, you'll see, we should pack up and take a nap tonight we'll be in a better mood" Miller suggested by putting a hand on Roan's shoulder.

"All right, let's get to work" said Lincoln as everyone went out into the yard to pick up, I grabbing Bellamy's arm and pulling his body a little.

"Are you staying with me?" He just nodded and walked over to the big sofa and lay down on the cushions comfortably, he opened his arms to let me fall into them, without a second thought I walked straight into his wide chest and lay down beside him, my head settled into the gap between his shoulder and his chest, my right arm wrapped around his waist and my right leg intertwined with his, while he surrounded me completely and buried his face in my hair.

"It'll be all right, what are you thinking about?" whispered Bellamy as he watched everyone come in with the dishes and things towards the kitchen.

"Nothing, I just hope we're all okay" I said, hiding my face against his chest.

"We'll be all right, Clarke, you know we always get over everything" said Octavia's voice as she lay behind my body and hugged me, and I noticed how Bellamy's arms also drew her sister against us.

"Well, well, little sister, you traded us in for the Blake family" said Murphy smiling from across the room before lying down on one side of the couch quietly opening his arms to Raven who was laughing happily.

"You're all my family, so shut your mouth" I whisper, hiding my head even more against Bellamy, noticing Octavia's laughter on my back. 

"Did you change us?" Lincoln shouted from the funny kitchen.

"Yes, she definitely did" cried Jasper from one of the couches where he was with Maya against her half-asleep body.

"She didn't" said Bellamy's hoarse voice over my head, squeezing my body and his sister's more tightly against him.

"She's on a Blake sandwich" shouted Monty into the kitchen, Harper's laugh was a surprise and Lincoln's steps were quick from the other side of the house.

"Shh Octavia is asleep and Clarke is falling asleep too" whispered Bellamy loudly to everyone in the room.

"If Clarke wakes up in a bad mood because of us, the virus will be our last problem" said Lincoln's voice very close to us.

Tired of keeping my mind active I huddled more against Bellamy by rubbing my nose a little against his neck, he smelled good, a mixture of wood and freshly cut grass, he shouldn't be attractive but he was, his body was warm and comfortable, his arms protected Octavia and me from anything, our legs were intertwined and I couldn't help but close my eyes completely letting myself go to sleep.

I felt fingers caressing my scalp in a tender massage, everything around me was silent and the heat that had been on my back was gone, my head curled up closer to someone's body and the fingers that were on my head wrapped around my hair carefully, with my mind still blurry I didn't know where I was at this moment, some lips kissed my forehead with tenderness making me smile against someone's neck, when I noticed the smell I started to remember knowing who the body I was pressed against belonged to, my sight rose a little finding me with Bellamy's loving brown eyes.

"Good morning, princess" he said in a hoarse voice, still dreaming.

"Hmm... What time is it?" I whisper, hiding my face against his neck again, lifting my body a little higher over his.

"I don't know, maybe nine o'clock, it's night already, we all fell asleep although they disappeared little by little, Murphy and Maya are on dinner service today" he said pulling my body over his, leaving me sitting astride him with my face hidden in his chest.

"I don't want to get up, it's too good this way" I whisper, laughing a little at the sounds coming from the kitchen.

"I don't want you to get up either, princess, I like sleeping with you" he said stroking my hair again.

"I think I slept better than I have in years" I said looking up to find my eyes brown again.

"I think it's the first time I've ever taken a nap without a hangover involved" Bellamy said with a laugh.

"Murphy and Maya are making salmon, it smells like it, but I'm not hungry, I don't think I'll have dinner tonight" I said pouting.

"You should eat something, even a little salad, I think they were going to make" whispered Bellamy, pulling a lock of my hair behind my ear.

Bellamy and I cuddled together again caressing each other's bodies, he left soft kisses on my face or hair and I did the same for his chest, neck and jaw, both laughing and talking about nonsense, he started caressing my arm slowly telling me the myth of Hercules, until we were interrupted to go to dinner, we all sat around the table looking like we were just getting up and having little talks, Maya and Murphy had prepared for dinner baked salmon with lemon juice, garlic and parsley, also a salad and for dessert we would have ice cream, I served myself some salad meeting with Bellamy's approval look, the dinner was quite calm, Octavia seemed to be still asleep with her hair disheveled and her eyes half open, but she had the idea to put us all in the jacuzzi after the meal.

Bellamy and I walked quickly to our rooms to go to the bathroom to get our bathing suits, he smiled at me as he took his shirt off in front of me, laughing a little as I looked at his marked abs, pectorals and the large expanse of exposed body, his skin was golden, completely clean, his big arms crossed against his chest raising his eyebrows with fun.

"Do you like anything?" he said, laughing out loud.

"I just appreciate the view" I said before I left the bathroom with my bikini in my hand on the way to my room to change.

I quickly put on my swimsuit leaving my hair down, this time I didn't bother to cover up and walked to the door to go to the Jacuzzi, I ran down to the meeting where everyone was sitting looking at the water in silence, Octavia held out her hand to get me in next to her laughing quietly.

"You were very comfortable with my brother this afternoon, you were very cute, you make a very good couple" she whispers looking at me.

"It's no big deal either, O, we just sleep in each other's arms" I said, turning a little red at her words.

"Look, I took a picture of you guys, you were so comfortable sleeping" she whispered, grabbing her cell phone from the pile of clothes on the side of the hot tub.

Octavia showed me three different pictures on the screen of her phone, we were Bellamy and me in the same position, the pictures were made from different points of view, the truth is that he looked very beautiful in the pictures, with his face completely relaxed and hugging me, I had my body practically on top of his and I could not help smiling at the memory of his caresses, without any doubt I had liked sleeping with Bellamy and I would do it again, again and again. 

"What I was saying, you and my brother make a very nice couple" she said, laughing out loud.

"It's just a few pictures, Octavia" I said with a red face like a tomato.

"What pictures?" said Bellamy's hoarse voice as he walked towards us.

"These I did to you and Clarke taking a nap today" said Octavia passing the phone to her brother with a big innocent smile, as I walked into the Jacuzzi looking everywhere but at the man in front of me staring at every picture.

"Send them to me, O, they are really good" he said as he walked into the water next to me, surprised my gaze fell on his with his eyes wide open. "What? You look so beautiful." 

"What are you talking about?" said Monty as he walked in with Maya, Harper and Jasper.

"Of Bellamy and Clarke taking a nap" Octavia commented, shaking her eyebrows.

"Yeah, they were really cute, they make an amazing couple" Miller said from the other side as he approached us with Roan grunting behind him.

"Be careful, Blake" he said as he walked in next to Miller, looking intently into Bellamy's eyes.

"But they were so cute sleeping together with Octavia hugging Clarke, they looked like a happy family" Raven said, laughing at Murphy's disgusting face.

"It's my sister, it's my happy family" he grunted, coming in with a more sullen face than usual.

"She's our sister, Murphy, and if she gets hurt I'll know how to get rid of a dead body, I've got the police on my side" Lincoln said, pointing to Harper and Miller who were laughing, he sat down next to Octavia and put an arm around her.

"And that's my sister, Lincoln, I also know how to get rid of dead bodies" Bellamy grunted at my brother tensely.

"That's enough, both of you, you're of the wrong kind, nobody's going to hurt anybody, Octavia and I are adults, we know how to handle men" I said looking between the two men.  
"Okay, I have a question, what is your worst sexual experience?" Jasper said out of the blue, taking away the accumulated tension in the group.

"My ex Echo, she was crazy, she tried to cut my dick off" Roan said with her eyes wide open.

"Damn, that's tough" shouted Monty before laughing with the rest of the group. "Mine was with Harper, I threw her out of bed without realizing it, we had to go to the hospital because she had hit the bedside table and needed stitches."

"It was also my worst experience" whispered Harper, holding her hand to her head.

"Mine was, my first time, was with Maya, I didn't know how to put the condom on properly, I exploded and we had a little pregnancy related scare" said Jasper taking his hand to his chest. "I'm still a kid, I couldn't be a father" he said, dramatizing the whole thing.

"Mine was that too, but add to that that I had to put up with Jasper in dramatic for two months" whispered Maya laughing at her boyfriend.

"Mine was... All the times I slept with Finn, he was really bad in bed" Raven whispered looking at me. "The worst was when a beautiful blonde with a great body walked in on us and asked for explanations, but then it turned out that Finn was cheating on both of us and became my best friend."

"I'll drink to that, sister" I said, high-fiving Raven. "The best thing about that night was hitting Finn, getting our stuff and going out drinking with each other, we're the best Raven."

"Wait, wait, he went out with you two at the same time, is that how you met Raven?" Murphy asked a little surprised.

"Yes, and we slept together, we were each other's rebound and very good sex, I must say" I said looking at my brother before turning to Bellamy's surprised face.

"Did you sleep with my sister before you slept with me?" Murphy whispers, still in shock.

"What was yours, Clarke?" Harper asked with a laugh.

"Finn, without a doubt, was a virgin when I met him and I was still a virgin when I left him, you may ask how is that possible, well the answer is that I read that if you sleep with someone and it doesn't make you orgasm, it doesn't count as sex, Finn didn't get any orgasm from me, I'm practically a virgin with men, I just slept with him, the rest was, Raven, Lexa and Nylah" I said shrugging my shoulders half laughing at the boys' expressions.

"So, Atom, I don't get deflowered, good to know, because that was the worst sex of my life, I didn't even know where to put his dick" said Octavia, making everyone laugh except her brother.

We all continue to tell of frustrated sexual experiences, laughing at each other's stories. Bellamy took the opportunity to put his hands on my thighs and caress them tenderly, his fingertips going up and down my legs slowly creating an intensity inside me that was about to explode, we were all talking quietly when Roan and Miller came out of the water with identical smiles, without saying goodbye they both ran into the house, I took advantage of the slip of the tongue to put my hand on Bellamy's leg and pull it up his thigh to the crease of his leg and hip, on the inside, I left my hand just below her limb digging my fingers into his hard thigh flesh, from time to time.

"I think I'll go to sleep" I said smiling to the group as I stood up.

"But it's still early, Clarke" whispered Octavia, looking at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"It's not soon, O, besides I must take a shower" I said walking towards the house dripping with water, tomorrow we should clean everything or the floor would get completely dirty, I quickly went up the stairs into my room and walked directly to the bathroom.

Without taking any clothes I walked through the bathroom taking off the red bikini I was wearing, I left it lying on one side of the bathroom to wash it tomorrow, I looked at my reflection in the mirror of the sink that belonged to Bellamy before walking to the shower on tiptoe, I should give myself a cold water one, because of that man my skin was always overheated and my body only wanted his, it was not just the way he made me react to him, with speed I entered the shower turning on the cold water tap letting it cascade over my body, noticing how it was getting cold at times, I felt on my skin a small gust of wind to which I did not give importance until I felt a hand caressing one of my sides, my body jumped releasing a small scream turning towards the intruder surprised by the sight in front of me.

"Bellamy, you scared me, what are you doing here?" I whisper covering my body, even though his eyes hadn't come down to look at me, they were only looking at my blue eyes.

"I'm not going to look at you without your permission, princess, I just wanted to treat you like you deserve, even if it's just for a few moments, will you let me?" He whispered, clutching the vanilla-scented shower gel that belonged to me.

"Yes, of course" I whisper, looking at him with some embarrassment.

"Get on your back, close your eyes and relax" he whispered walking towards me as I turned my back on him.

One of his hands grabbed my hair by placing it over my right shoulder, leaving my whole back exposed, his fingers slowly caressed the tattoo belonging to my mother placed between my shoulder blades with a certain tenderness and respect, too soon his hand withdrew from my back leaving me wanting his touch, I heard the soap bottle open, soon his hands were back on my back caressing his and rubbing the soap, the room was covered with the smell of sweet vanilla and his fingers were squeezing my tense muscles making me release small involuntary gasps for pleasure, his hands were strong and rough against the soft skin of my back, I felt his coming closer to me leaving a soft kiss on my left shoulder before moving my body under water and rinsing me.

"I love your hands, they feel so good" I whisper without realizing it.

"I'm glad you like them" he said in a surprised and hoarse tone. "Someday you'll be mine, Clarke, but I won't force you to be."

My body stood still while his hands went to my hair loosening it freely on my back, I noticed how he stretched out holding my shampoo and conditioner, my gaze followed his body movement with a small nervous smile, his fingers slid down my spine creating my skin to stand on end, I heard the cap of the bottle open again and just after his fingers were getting tangled in my hair, he started gently rubbing the shampoo into my scalp, I felt the edges of his nails praying against my head slowly making me moan a little bit relaxing at times.

"Do you like it?" He whispers behind my back, squeezing his fingers a little tighter while nodding slightly, panting a little.

His body stuck to mine pushing both of them under the big jet of water, he was as naked as I was, and didn't know how to act without going over the top, he started caressing my hair getting rid of all the accumulated soap, while I turned to meet him face to face, once I rinsed my hair he took some softening cream and poured it from half to end along my long hair with tenderness, removing the knots in it with his thick fingers, my hands went to his chest and my eyes went over his face of concentration, his freckles were startled by the illumination and the water, his wet hair pulled back with its curls completely disappeared, his chest shone against the fine rivers of water that were formed by the water that fell on our bodies, his eyes fell on mine smiling a little bit with uncertainty, without being able to avoid the movement, I stood on tiptoe and rested my lips on his, leaving a small affectionate kiss.

I took my lips away from his with fear written on my face because I didn't notice his reciprocity, he hadn't moved an inch and that terrified me, my eyes went to where he was looking at me in a state of shock, I started to withdraw a little bit so that I could get out of there with my ego crushed enough, one of Bellamy's hands went to me never coming close to his body again, my eyes avoided his while I crossed my arms protecting myself a little bit under his gaze.

"I'm sorry, you surprised me" he whispered leaving a soft kiss on my forehead caressing his nose a little against me. "I didn't expect you to kiss me and you turned away too soon"

"I... I'm sorry, I won't do it again, I should go to sleep" I whisper looking at the shower door.

"Princess, look at me, please" he said, putting his fingers under my chin with affection and raising my head a little, my eyes went up to his looking for anger or any other sign of rejection, but there I only found a funny little smile. "Can I kiss you?"

Nodding a little I noticed how his body was swooping down on mine, I tiptoed over to his lips again, finding his lips carefully, we both began to move our lips slowly, he opened his over mine, trapping my upper lip tenderly, my hands went up into his wet hair, entangling my fingers in his black locks, he wrapped one of his hands around my hair and the other down to my butt, bringing me closer to his wide body, my lips started to become more demanding against his by opening more over his lips, at the same time he would insert his tongue into my mouth, with a little smile, I grabbed his tongue between my teeth letting him slide it between them back into his mouth, I noticed how he grunted a little before lowering his other hand to my butt and lifting me up on his waist, my legs got tangled up behind him and my arms behind his neck.

"I really want you to be mine" I whispered with a hoarse voice kissing me again with force, I pulled the hair from the back of his neck with force creating a small pleasant moan that opened his mouth more over mine, my teeth sank into his lower lip biting him tenderly before separating and looking into his eyes.

"You should shower and sleep" whispers down from his waist walking out of his arms to grab the gel and his shampoo putting me behind his back. "Let me help you."

My hands moved behind his back before I grabbed the soap bottle and poured some on my hands, I slid my wet hands down his spine rubbing the soap to make foam, my little hands stood out over her darker skin, my fingers barely have the strength to squeeze his muscles, but still from Bellamy's lips came little pleasurable moans, laughing a little push his huge body under water, my hands grabbed the shampoo bottle pouring some on my left hand, laughing at the thought that Bellamy would not come, he knelt in front of me with his back to me, my fingers tangled in his silky black hair rubbing his scalp with love, my fingers began to do a little massage on his scalp, I smiled to myself at his little panting and moaning, I redirected him back under the water rinsing the soap off his body as he stood up, I left a little kiss on his chest leading me to the door slowly.

"Stay with me tonight" Bellamy said, holding my arm.

"Bellamy, I don't think it's a good idea for us to sleep together right now" I whisper, looking into his eyes.

"Just sleep, princess, I just want to sleep hugging you" 

"It's all right" whisper as I walks to Bellamy's bedroom door after drying my body a little.

I felt the great body of Bellamy walking behind me inside his room, I heard how he opened several drawers and I turned to see what she was doing, when I did it, he stretched me one of his shirts with a little smile, I noticed that it was a wide shirt of the wrestling team of the university where he went, before putting it on I saw that on the back it had written *BLAKE* and the number 31 in white highlighting everything against the black fabric, I laughed a little putting it on before picking up my hair in a high bow, he looked over my body before grabbing my hand and walking with me to his bed, I crawled over it to the left side, noticing how he didn't follow me looking over my shoulder at the man standing on the bed with his back to my body completely naked, I went under the sheet waiting for him to come in beside me, when he did his body hugged me pressing me against his chest, with affection he began to leave kisses on my face making me laugh, I hugged his waist kissing his lips slowly.

"Good night, princess" he whispers over my lips with a tender smile.

"Good night, Bell" I whisper, leaving a soft kiss before hiding my face against his neck.


End file.
